H2GD
THE H2GD The Hitchhiker’s Guide to Diablo Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi 42 est LA réponse Avant-propos b. L’objectif du H2GD c. Lexique Avertissement I - Phase 1 : Les bases a. Vos premiers dégâts b. Vos premiers points de robustesse c. Votre premier stuff d. Moment fort II - Phase 2 : L’optimisation a. CCC et DCC b. La robustesse manquante c. Moment fort III - Phase 3 : La quintessence a. Les dégâts élémentaires et de sorts b. Les dégâts des élites c. %CDR et %Réduction du coût en ressources d. Gemmes légendaires e. Les points de parangon IV - Synthèse définitive V - Phase 4 : Prenez du plaisir a. Le skin b. Musique c. Me contacter/Me rejoindre VI. Faits marquants Félicitations & remerciements AVANT-PROPOS b. L’objectif du H2GD Quoi que l’on en dise, il est particulièrement difficile pour un joueur débutant de comprendre les rouages de diablo. J’ai moi-même subi la méconnaissance des règles élémentaires de diablo et c’est pour vous éviter le chemin un peu chaotique que j’ai traversé que je vous offre ce guide. Les réflexions “classiques” applicables aux autres jeux telles que les dégâts proviennent presqu’exclusivement de la statistique principale comme la force pour un guerrier ou l’intelligence pour l’auteur de ce guide ne sont pas tout à fait applicables sur Diablo ou en tout cas pas uniques. Vous aurez l’occasion de vous rendre compte au travers de ce guide, que j’essayerai de rendre le plus clair et simple possible, qu’il existe des rouages à première vue insoupçonnés pour augmenter vos dégâts et votre résistance. Un deuxième élément qui me pousse à réaliser ce guide est du à plusieurs discussions que j’ai pu avoir. Ces discussions ont vite dévié suite au caractère particulièrement obtus que peuvent avoir certains joueurs qui pensent avoir atteint la quintessence de leur personnage sans pour autant avoir compris le principe de calcul des dégâts. Il est dès lors très compliqué de venir apporter son aide à quelqu’un qui s’est totalement fermé au dialogue et qui est en position défensive. Si vous avez une connaissance avancée de diablo vous pouvez clairement passer votre chemin. Classiquement on peut considérer qu’à l’heure de RoS si vous avez compris le principe des coups critiques, des dégâts élémentaires et de votre build, vous avez acquis la connaissance que je souhaite transmettre et vous pouvez donc fermer ce guide. Ce manuscrit - que dis-je - ce parchemin, s'adresse aux débutants, oserais-je dire aux newbies, qui n’ont pas encore compris tous les éléments qui créent la profondeur et la richesse de diablo 3 et que l’on ne retrouve que dans très peu d’autres jeux plus “classiques”. Au cours de ce guide vous aurez donc l’occasion de comprendre progressivement quels sont les éléments qui vont impacter au mieux votre capacité à encaisser et rendre les dégâts. A l’issue de chaque partie je synthétiserai les informations dans un paragraphe appelé Moments forts. Pensez à bien lire une partie en entier avant de vous lancer, vous risqueriez de rater des éléments décrits en milieu/fin de partie qui sont importants. c. Lexique P Avoir # objets d’un set XX @Res +XX à toutes les résistances APOC Puissance arcanique par coup critique Build Ensemble de stuff + sorts + runes + passifs %CCC Pourcentage de chances qu’un coup soit critique CD Temps de recharge d’un sort %CDR Réduction du temps de recharge des sorts %DCC Bonus de dégât apporté lors d’un coup critique DCC Dégâts d’un Coup Critique Débile mental Auteur de ce guide DPS Dégats Par Secondes Drop Objet qui tombe au sol GR Faille majeure Loot Objet récupéré au sol Offhand Main de gauche (celle ou va la source/le bouclier par exemple) PNJ Personnage Non Joueur Proc Apparition/Utilisation du passif d’un objet Reroll Action d’utiliser la mystique pour changer une statistique d’un objet RoRG Anneau de grandeur royale RoS Reaper of Souls (extension de diablo 3) SoJ Pierre de Jordanie (anneau légendaire) Stuff Objets que porte un personnage Trash mob Ennemi dont le nom est de couleur blanche à opposer aux élites/boss Vanilla Diablo 3 sans son extension AVERTISSEMENT Avant de commencer l’explication, je tiens à attirer votre attention sur un élément que je considère comme plus qu’important sur ce jeu. Vous remarquerez rapidement que les coûts de reroll à la mystique atteignent des sommets et ceci est encore plus vrai avec des objets légendaires. Si vous demandez de l’aide pour optimiser votre personnage, certains joueurs peu avisés risquent de vous conseiller de reroll vos objets légendaires alors que vous venez de commencer le jeu. C’EST UNE CONNERIE MONUMENTALE, NE CHANGEZ PAS LES STATISTIQUES DE VOS OBJETS LÉGENDAIRES QUAND VOUS ÊTES EN DEBUT DE JEU (ça va on voit bien ?). Si ils vous plaisent, vous les gardez dans votre coffre ou vous les portez mais VOUS . NE . LES . ROLLEZ . PAS. Ça va, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Vous allez vite déchanter si vous essayez dès le début d’avoir du stuff légendaire avec des grosses statistiques et il est aisément compréhensible qu’un très bon gant rare peut être largement supérieur à un bon gant légendaire. De la même manière si vous pensez qu’un objet est bon, faites particulièrement attention à ne pas dépenser tout votre or pour reroll cet objet sans avoir la certitude que l’objet est un bon objet. Si vous suivez les lignes directrices de ce guide vous ne devriez pas vous heurter à ce problème et à défaut, n’hésitez pas à me contacter (Partie V-c) pour que je puisse vous aiguiller si la question n’est pas trop pointue. Réfléchissez donc sur vos reroll et prenez en considération le fait que vous avez encore peu de matériaux de fabrication et qu’il est donc préférable de garder les matériaux légendaire pour un moment ou vous serez plus avancé dans le jeu. Pour être plus clair, bannissez le roll des objets légendaires pour les 2 premières phases. Vous remarquerez qu’en montant dans les tourments vous récupérerez plus d’or et à ce moment là, vous pourrez reroll des objets légendaires. A titre informatif voila les bonus de découverte d’or en fonction de la difficulté. On comprend rapidement l’intérêt dans un premier temps de monter les niveaux de difficulté avant de farmer les pièces d’or. I - PHASE 1 : LES BASES Durée estimée : Quelques heures de farm Objectifs : DPS : ~200 000 Robustesse : ~4 000 000 Farm : Calvaire A l’issue de cette première partie, vous devriez avoir compris : - Quels sont les objets à gros potentiel de DPS et quels sont ceux à gros potentiel de robustesse - Quel est le coût global des reroll à la mystique a. Vos premiers dégâts Votre objectif principal pour l’instant est de vous concentrer sur vos dégâts bruts. On frappe de manière bête et méchante en appliquant quelques principes simples. On va donc s’intéresser ici aux éléments qui augmentent vos dégâts “bruts”. La statistique principale sera votre principale source de dégât : 1 Point en statistique principale = 1% de dégât en plus Barbare Croisé Chasseur de démons Féticheur Moine Sorcier Force Force Dextérité Intelligence Dextérité Intelligence Premierconstat:DPS=Statistiqueprincipale Une autre source que vous avez du remarquer est une plage de dégât au format +XX-XX point de dégâts. C’est le deuxième format auquel nous allons nous intéresser. Ces bonus influent sur vos dégâts bruts, c’est donc une augmentation simple et efficace. Deuxièmeconstat:DPS=Plagededégât Un troisième élément qui viendra s’ajouter est l’augmentation de la vitesse d’attaque. Un raisonnement élémentaire vous permet de comprendre que plus vous frappez vite plus vous faites de dégâts Troisièmeconstat:DPS=vitessed′attaque La maximisation de nos dégâts passera donc dans un premier temps par la maximisation de chacun des éléments vus précédemment ce qui nous amène à DPS = Statistique principale + Plage de dégât + Vitesse d'attaque b. Vos premiers points de robustesse La robustesse donne une image globale de l’ensemble des dégâts que vous pouvez encaisser en prenant en compte différents facteurs tels que vos points de vie ou votre résistance à un élément donné. Vous l’aurez sûrement remarqué, il existe des résistances à un élément spécifique tel que le poison ou le feu et une résistance “globale” appelée armure. Le calcul de la robustesse peut donc se simplifier - en vulgarisant grandement - par : Robustesse=(PointsDeVie)\times ReductionDesDegats =PointsDeVie\times(1-\% Resistance)\times(1- \%Armure) Donc si vous avez 60% en %résistance et 70% en %armure avec 10 000 points de vie Robustesse=10000\times(1-\frac{60}{100})\times(1-\frac{70}{100})=83333 Ce qui signifie qu’avoir 10 000 points de vie avec 60% en résistances et 70% en armure est équivalent à avoir 83 333 points de vie et 0% dans vos résistances et armure. Je pense que vous commencez à cerner l’importance de la réduction des dégâts mais attention à ne pas tomber non plus dans l'excès qui risquerait d’être dommageable pour votre DPS. D’après la formule que nous venons de voir pour augmenter notre robustesse il faut donc jouer sur un des 3 leviers du calcul : les points de vie, le %résistance ou le %armure. c. Votre premier stuff Maintenant que vous connaissez les premiers rouages en termes de dégâts et de robustesse, nous allons passer à la création de votre stuff complet. Il nous faut donc trouver 13 pièces d’équipement en recherchant de la statistique principale, des plages de dégât, de la vitesse d’attaque, des points de vie, du %résistance et du %armure. Vous trouverez sur le tableau récapitulatif les statistiques à chercher sur vos 13 pièces en sachant que certains objets sont plus orientés vers la robustesse et d’autres vers les DPS. Utilisez bien évidemment la mystique pour avoir le maximum des statistiques à chercher sachant que de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas toutes les avoir sur un même objet. Pièce d'équipement Objectif Statistiques à chercher Heaume Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - Améthyste dans chasse Epaulettes Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Amulette DPS - Stat principale - Plage de dégât - Vitesse d'attaque Torse Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Ceinture Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Gants DPS - Stat principale - Plage de dégât - Vitesse d'attaque Poignets Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Anneaux DPS - Stat principale - Plage de dégât - Vitesse d'attaque Jambes Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Arme DPS - Gros dégats - Ruby dans la chasse Pieds Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Offhand (pour le croisé) Robustesse - Stat principale - Vitalité - @res - Armure - %life Offhand DPS - Stat principale - Plage de dégât - Vitesse d'attaque Je tiens à attirer votre attention sur un élément réellement important. A ce niveau de jeu le plus gros bonus de dégât que vous allez pouvoir récupérer vient de la gemme dans l’arme. Il est donc indispensable de fabriquer un gros ruby et d’avoir une arme avec un chasse quitte à utiliser la mystique pour avoir ladite chasse. d. Moment fort DPS : statistique principale + plage de dégât + augmentation de la vitesse d’attaque (et surtout un gros ruby dans la chasse de votre arme) Robustesse : vitalité + @res+ Armure + %life. II - PHASE 2 : L’OPTIMISATION Durée estimée : Quelques dizaines d’heures de farm Objectifs : DPS : ~600 000 Robustesse : ~5 000 000 Farm : T1/T2/T3 A l’issue de cette première partie, vous devriez avoir compris : - Quels sont les objets à gros potentiel de DPS et quels sont ceux à gros potentiel de robustesse - Quel est le coût global des reroll à la mystique a. Vos premiers dégâts Vous voulez une bonne nouvelle ? Ahhh je sais que vous en voulez une… Bonne nouvelle, vous allez bientôt jeter une grosse partie des équipements DPS de la phase 1, ils ne vous seront plus d’aucune utilité, c’est pour cela que je vous avais dit de ne pas roll vos objets légendaires en phase 1. Avant de me lyncher, prenez en considération le fait que le stuff que vous avez actuellement ne vous a pris que quelques heures à récupérer et que si vous comptez aller au bout, vous allez devoir passer encore quelques centaines d’heures à farmer. Je considère que c’est donc un mal pour un bien, vous avez appris les premiers leviers du DPS au travers d’un farm rapide. Nous allons maintenant regarder quels sont les éléments de la phase 1 à changer pour valider la phase 2 et commencer à attaquer du tourment. a. CCC et DCC La règle qui était primordiale sur vanilla et qui l’est toujours sur RoS : les coups critiques. A partir de maintenant, le coup critique sera votre source principale de dégâts, vous oubliez la plage de dégât et l’augmentation de la vitesse d’attaque pour vous focaliser sur les CCC et les DCC (n’oubliez pas votre statistique principale par contre). Ce que dit la théorie : Avant de commencer la théorie, je vais refaire quelques précisions sur les termes employés : %DCC = Bonus de dégât apporté lors d’un coup critique DCC = Dégâts d’un coup critique Faites attention à ne pas vous emmener les pinceaux lors de la lecture. La raison derrière ce changement est simple. En ce moment vous tournez à 250k DPS. Imaginez qu’en suivant ce guide, vous passez à 30% de chances de faire un coup critique qui inflige 3 fois les dégâts normaux (3x250k = 750k). Vous aurez donc 100%-30%=70% de chances d’infliger un coup normal, ce qui nous amène à %Chances de coups normaux = 70% %CCC = 30% Dégats coup normal = 250k DCC = 750k Ce qui donne comme dégâts moyens : SansCC = DegatsCoupNormal AvecCC = \% ChancesDeCoupsNormaux\times DegatsCoupNormal +\% CCC\times DCC Pour en revenir à notre exemple 0\% CCC = 250 000 30\% CCC = \frac{70}{100}\times 250 000 + \frac{30}{100}\times 750000 = 400000 Dans notre exemple, le DPS est passé de 250 000 à 400 000 (gain de 40% de DPS) avec seulement 30% de %CCC et 200% de %DCC (200% ⇒ Dégâts multipliés par 3). L’intérêt semble donc plus qu’évident maintenant. Nous allons regarder sur quels objets vous pouvez trouver ce %CCC et %DCC tant recherché. Ne vous ruinez pas non plus sur vos reroll, il est parfois préférable d’essayer de drop un autre bon objet que d’insister et de dépenser tout son or surtout à ce niveau de jeu. %CCC Pièce d'équipement Roll min Roll max Roll recherché Casque 4% 6% 5% Amulette 5% 10% 7% Gants 5% 10% 7% Poignets 4% 6% 5% Anneaux (x2) 4% 6% 5% Total 26% 44% 34% Offhand (sauf si utilisation de 2 armes à 1 main) 5% 1010% 7% Total 31% 54% %DCC Pièce d'équipement Roll min Roll max Roll recherché Amulette 50% 100% 70% Gants 50% 100% 70% Anneaux (x2) 20% 50% 35% Arme (gemme) 10% 130% 130% Total 120% 380% 305% Offhand (si utilisation de 2 armes à 1 main) 10% 130% 41% Total 130% 510% 435% A l’issue de cette phase vous devriez donc normalement tourner autour de 30%CCC et 300%DCC (ce qui équivaut à des dégâts multipliés par 4 en cas ce coup critique). Plus tard, vous aurez l’occasion de rajouter des points de parangon pour augmenter encore vos CCC et DCC. b. La robustesse manquante On va maintenant aborder plus précisément que dans la phase 1 les éléments à avoir pour augmenter votre robustesse. Vous pourrez retrouver les plages de roll dans le tableau ci-dessous, essayez à minima d’être supérieur au milieu de la plage. Valeur cherchée =Valeur Min + Valeur Max2 Pour une plage de 100-200 essayez d’être au dessus de 150 par exemple. Attention, ces informations sont à prendre avec des pincettes, certains objets ne rollent pas tout à fait sur les même plages de dégâts. Pensez à bien regarder avant d’utiliser la mystique. VALEURS FAUSSÉES A CHANGER Statistique Statistique principale Vitalité @res Armure %life Casque ? - 750 ? - 750 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Épaulettes ? - 500 ? - 500 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Torse ? - 500 ? - 500 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Poignets ? - 500 ? - 500 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Ceinture ? - 500 ? - 500 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Jambes ? - 500 ? - 500 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Offhand ? - 750 ? - 750 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% Pieds ? - 500 ? - 500 ? - 100 ? - ? ? - 15% c. Moment fort DPS : Statistique principale + %CCC + %DCC A trouver sur Tête + Amulette + Gants + Anneaux + Arme (chasse) + Offhand + Poignets Robustesse : Vitalité + @res + Armure + %life A trouver sur : Tête + Épaulettes + Torse + Jambes + Pieds + Poignets III - PHASE 3 : LA QUINTESSENCE Durée estimée : Quelques centaines d’heures de farm Objectifs: DPS : ~1 500 000 Robustesse : ~6 000 000 Farm : T4/T5/T6 Attention, pour certains builds, 6M peut représenter un excès de robustesse, pour d’autres trop peu. Je vais me répéter, mais pensez à adapter en fonction de vos besoins. Rappelez-vous, de la phase 1 à la phase 2 vous avez multiplié vos DPS par 3 (~200k ⇒ ~600k). Nous allons à nouveau multiplier notre DPS par 3 (~600K ⇒ ~1.5M). Un bon joueur doit avant tout être un fin stratège... et peut-être aussi un bon mathématicien. Cette phase vous donnera les dernières explications sur les rouages de diablo 3 mais comme déjà dit, ce ne sont que des lignes directrices. Il vous incombe d’optimiser au mieux votre mix DPS/Robustesse pour aller le plus vite possible. a. Les dégâts élémentaires et de sorts Vous l’avez sûrement remarqué, dans la partie avec les builds je vous ai parlé de %élémentaires (%feu, %foudre, %arcane, etc…) et de %sorts (%décharge explosive, etc…). C’est la deuxième grosse spécificité de diablo après les CCC et DCC. Il va donc maintenant falloir vous spécialiser dans un élément pour optimiser au mieux vos DPS. Voyez simplement avec 40%feu: 600kDPS 140%=900 000 DPS Généralement - pour ne pas dire tout le temps - la spécialité élémentaire que vous allez choisir dépendra de votre build. Pour les builds que nous avons pu voir par exemple, voici les éléments qui avaient été conseillés : Arcane Feu Foudre Froid Physiques Poison Sacré Barbare LQ X Barbare FC X Barbare foudre X DH Sentry frost X DH sentry foudre X Croisé HS X Croisé FS X Croisé Phalanx Croisé Condemn Féti Pet X Féti Jade X Moine LS X Moine Sunwoko X Sorcier CP X Sorcier Archonte X Sorcier Hydre feu X Vous allez donc devoir reroll ou changer quelques pièces de votre équipement pour coller au mieux au build présenter dans la partie III. On va retrouver très généralement du %elem sur les brassards et l’amulette même si sur cette dernière on privilégiera maintenant la chasse pour y insérer une gemme légendaire. Pour information, voici les endroits ou vous pourrez trouver du %elem. Faites attention, ce tableau est donné à titre informatif, ce n’est pas parce qu’il y a des dégâts sacrés sur le casque d’andarielle que vous devez le porter pour le build holy shotgun ! Arcane Feu Foudre Froid Physique Poison Sacré Casque X X X X X X X Amulette X X X X X X X Torse X Brassards X X X X X X X Gants X X Anneau X X X X X X X Ceinture X Jambières X Arme X X X X X X Offhand X X X X X X X En plus de ces dégats élémentaires, vous allez pouvoir récupérer sur certaines partie de votre équipement des %sorts pour améliorer l’efficacité d’un sort en particulier. L’exemple typique est l’amélioration du sort sentinelle sur les épaulettes/carquois/torse pour le chasseur de démons. b. Les dégâts des élites On va maintenant attaquer la dernière partie de l’augmentation brute du DPS : les bonus aux dégâts infligés aux élites. Sur certains builds comme le jade du féticheur, les bonus aux élites sont plus qu’indispensables. Vous remarquerez en effet très rapidement que votre grosse problématique ne sera pas les trash mobs mais bien les élites. Il sera donc vite indispensable d’augmenter les dégâts que vous aller leur infliger même si pour cela, il vous faut réduire votre DPS brut. L’exemple typique est la SoJ avec son augmentation des dégâts aux élites comprise entre 25 et 30%. Une chose à savoir déjà est la manière dont est calculé le DPS sur les élites. Contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser, les %dégâts ne sont pas cumulatifs, ainsi sur une base de 600k DPS : 60%elem et 25%sort et 30%élite 160%+125%+130%= 415%=2 490 000 Mais 60%elem et 25%sort et 30%élite =160%125%130%= 260%=1 560 000 Voila le 1M5 tant convoité pour cette phase. Notez cependant que 60%elem n’est pas toujours atteignable mais que de toute façon votre DPS brut ne restera pas à 600k et tournera plutôt vers 700-800k à ce niveau de jeu. Cet exemple est - comme expliqué ci-dessus - encore plus marquant avec le féticheur Jade qui sera capable de tuer tous les trash mobs en un seul coup et où le bonus aux élites prend donc tout son sens (d’où la fournaise (2.1) ou la garde du soleil (2.0)). Ce %élite va se retrouver principalement sur la SoJ, la gemme légendaire (partie IV-d) et pour certains builds sur l’arme (fournaise ou garde du soleil). c. %CDR et %Réduction du coût en ressources Un élément important à ne surtout pas négliger et que vous avez sûrement vu de nombreuses fois si vous avez lu tous les builds : le %CDR. Contrairement au DCC ou %élem, il va s’agir d’une augmentation “cachée” du DPS dans le sens ou le chiffre lié à vos dégâts n’augmentera pas mais pourtant votre efficacité augmentera considérablement. Certains builds comme les builds croisé ou l’ Archonte du sorcier ont besoin de beaucoup de %CDR pour être efficaces, en effet, le but est de réduire assez le temps de recharge des sorts pour tenir en permanence le champion du croisé ou l’archonte du sorcier. D’autres builds comme le jade du féticheur tirent profit d’un passif pour réduire les temps de rechargement des sorts, mais ces passifs n’étant pas présents pour toutes les classes, il faut adapter en fonction de votre besoin. Il est possible de récupérer du %CDR sur les bijoux (anneaux/amulette) cependant la perte occasionnée par un reroll d’une statistique primaire d’un bijoux en %CDR ne vaut pas le coup. On récupère donc classiquement le %CDR sur : Objet Descriptif Heaume Un diamant peut donner jusqu’à 12.5% de %CDR Heaume Une couronne de Leoric augmente l’effet de la gemme enchâssée (jusqu’à 100%) Epaulettes 8% maximum à roller dessus Gants 8% maximum à roller dessus Parangon 10% maximum Ce qui nous amène au mieux à 1- 1-212.5%1-8%1-8%1-10% =42.87% Cependant certains builds qui ont besoin de beaucoup de %CDR vont aller rechercher d’autres sources. La gemme légendaire Gogok de vivacité, permet de réduire le temps de recharge des sorts et l’on peut trouver du %CDR sur l’offhand, sur l’arme et sur la ceinture Objet Descriptif Ceinture 8% maximum à roller sur une ceinture de milicien Arme 10% Offhand (si ce n’est pas une arme) 8% Gogok de vivacité 15% maximum 1- 1-212.5%1-8%1-8%1-10%(1-8%)(1-8%)(1-10%) (1-15%) = 63,01 % d. Gemmes légendaires Explication en cours Gemme légendaire 1 Gemme légendaire 2 Gemme légendaire 3 Barbare LQ Perte du piégé Fléau des puissants Gogok de vivacité Barbare FC Perte du piégé Mirinae Gogok de vivacité Barbare Foudre Mirinae Amplificateur de douleur Gogok de vivacité DH Sentry frost Perte du piégé Cheville ouvrière Fléau des puissants DH Sentry foudre Perte du piégé Cheville ouvrière Gogok de vivacité Croisé Holy Shotgun Mirinae Amplificateur de douleur Gogok de vivacité Croisé Phalanx Perte du piégé Amplificateur de douleur Gogok de vivacité Croisé FireStarter Amplificateur de douleur Fléau des puissants Gogok de vivacité Croisé Condemn Mirinae Perte du piégé Fléau des puissants Féti Pet Cheville ouvrière Amplificateur de douleur Gemme de toxine virulente Féti Jade Perte du piégé Gemme de toxine virulente Fléau des puissants Moine LS Gogok de vivacité Mirinae Amplificateur de douleur Moine Sunwoko Gogok de vivacité Mirinae Amplificateur de douleur Sorcier CP Sorcier Archonte Perte du piégé Gogok de vivacité Sorcier Hydre Feu Pierre de vengeance de Zei Gemme de toxine virulente Fléau des puissants e. Les points de parangon Une grande discussion est de savoir vers combien s’orienter nos %CCC en fonction de nos %DCC et inversement, la réponse est simple, si vous ne voulez pas réfléchir, essayez d’atteindre un rapport final de :%CCC%DCC=110. Petit coup de pouce pour votre répartition de points de parangon : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1D9oeiMNlzXSolk_zkztIBy52BECRLHQwzeZ8p80H7P4/edit?usp=sharing (onglet CHC/CHD repartition) V - SYNTHÈSE DÉFINITIVE VI - PHASE 5 : PRENEZ DU PLAISIR Bienvenue dans la dernière partie, si vous avez suivi correctement le guide dans son imperfection la plus totale, vous devriez pouvoir maintenant vous frotter à des failles majeures de niveau 30+ même si vous n’avez pas réussi à récupérer l’entièreté du stuff (je pense notamment à l’heure du crime et aux tasker & theo). a. Le skin En cours b. Musique En cours VI. FAITS MARQUANTS Vanila Premier parangon 100 : Alkaizer http://us.battle.net/d3/en/profile/Alkaizer-1727/hero/2190 Premier avec 10 personnages parangon 100 : Glowsticks http://us.battle.net/d3/en/profile/GlowSticks-1830/hero/3404543 RoS Premier parangon 1 000 : Gabynator http://us.battle.net/d3/en/profile/Gabynator-1902/hero/2810801